Spiraling Insanity
by winnie0283
Summary: Poor Gumball has finally lost it, what will he do next. This is rated T for language.


Spiraling Insanity

Fionna walked through the long pink corridors rubbing her eyes, "Why did Gumball need me at 2am? I am soooo tired." The drowsy adventurer walked on until she finally reached the prince's lab. The door was slightly ajar which was weird since he always kept it locked. She cautiously made her way to the door, sword in hand, fearing the worst. "Gumball," softly released from her mouth just as he swung the door open.

"Oh Fionna, I am so happy you were able to make it. Come in."

"Oh okay," She placed her sword back into her back pack.

"I am sorry to wake you up so early in the morning but this was quite important to me."

"Okay so what are we doing?"

"As you know I have been working on my decorpsenator serum…"

"Yeah?!"

"And as you know every time I have tried it out there have always been…uh…complication."

"Yeah..."

"But after endless days and night in my lab I have finally perfected my serum."

Fionna was finally snapped out of her sleepy trance. She looked into her friends face with a sense of disbelief. His hair was tossed all about his head, and the usually clean shaven prince had a 5'oclock shadow. The bags under his eyes dragged down the sleep deprived prince's face. She moved down to his clothes which were unkempt and stained.

"Gumball, when is the last time you slept or bathe for that matter?"

"Oh Fionna so many days have gone by that I have lost count but all that matters is that my research is finally complete."

He walked over to an operation table covered with a white sheet.

"Uh, Gumball…what's under the sheet?"

"My dear Fionna, under this sheet is the sole reason for all of my research." He snatched the sheet away to reveal two pink pale corpses.

"Say hello to mommy and daddy."

"What the hell Gumball? You dug up your parent's bodies?"

"I had to, how else would I be able to bring them back from the dead?"

Fionna took a step back, worried about her buddy's mental state. "Are you okay PG?"

"I am perfectly well and I will be so much better when I bring my parents back."

"Why are you doing this Gumball?"

"Because…" He yelled as saliva flew from his mouth causing Fionna to take another step back.

"My parents were ripped away from me too early. Do you know how it feels to have to rule a kingdom at the age of 13? Do you know how it feels to wonder if this is the decision your parents would make. To hear the other kings and princes talk behind your back saying, I am too young to understand how to rule a kingdom." Tears streamed down his face. "It's just fucking hard Fi, it's hard."

He quickly wiped the tears from his face with his soiled sleeve, "But I don't have to worry about that now, they can take the candy kingdom over and I will have my family back."

Fionna felt a combination of fear and pity; she was not sure what she could say to ease his tattered nerves. Her heart ached for him; she knew the pain of trying to live without your parents. The agonizing feeling of just wanting to always make them proud without ever knowing if you are even close to their expectations. She finally looked up to Gumball and said, "I know how you feel Gumball, but are you sure you want…"

He quickly cut her off, "You know how I FEEL? You have no damn idea how I feel." He looked over to the heart broken heroine, wishing he was able to take back his words. "I am sorry Fi, I just wanted you here to help share my joy."

"Do whateva you want Gumball I don't care anymore," She turned her back to hide the tears welling up in her eyes.

Gumball walked over to the lab table and picked up the beaker of yellow liquid. He walked over to his parents wondering if he was making the right choice. "Of course I am, I NEED my parent," he said out loud to no one in particular.

Without hesitation he placed the serum over both of his parents. Nothing happened. Disappointed in his work he slowly dragged his feet to a chair and held his face in his hands.

Fionna finally out of her funk turned around to the table and then to Gumball. "I am sorry Gumball" she said walking over to comfort him.

Before she made it to his side, the metal table flew across the room. "Mom…Dad?"

The two decaying bodies dragged their way over to Gumball.

"I have missed you so much. I have so much to tell you."

Green ooze dripped from their mouths and their eyes were bright yellow.

"I have made so many improvements to the castle," Gumball walked closer towards them.

Pieces of their decaying gum skin dropped to the floor as they inched closer to the disillusioned prince.

"We have finally made peace with the Nightosphere. Remember how important that was to you dad? I am even friends with the Vampire King."

The two screamed and moaned as more of the offensive ooze flew all around the lab.

"Look I am even friends with the last human in AAA. She is our greatest protector. Say hello Fionna."

"GUMBALL" Fionna ran, sword drawn as she made her way to the royal zombies.

"FIONNA PLEASE DON'T."

She looked back at him with pity in her eyes, "I'm sorry," was all she said before beheading the two before they were allowed to reach the candy prince.

The head of his mother rolled in front of the Prince and he let out a bewildered howl.

"Fionna, how could you. They were my parents. Get the fuck out!"

"But…"

"GET OUT…"

"Gumball they were going to kill you."

"Just get out," he said softly under his breath.

Fionna held her head down knowing it was pointless to argue with him while he was in this state and made her way to the door, as she slipped out she said, "You know I had too." She shut the door and made her way out of the castle.

"I know."

PG walked over to his parent's lifeless bodies and fell to his knees. He wept… He wept for his kingdom…he wept for his parents…he wept for the way he treated Fionna… he wept for his sanity.

He gained his composure and walked over to his notes, "Where did I go wrong. Was I supposed to add a 2 here…" he flipped the page, "should I have carried the 5…" he flipped the page, "What the hell did I do wrong?"

"RRAaaaaaa." He yelled tossing all the papers to the floor. "Stupid, stupid…" he laid against the table pounding his fist into the unforgiving metal. His hands were bloodied and bruised yet he continued. He did not deserve comfort. He did not deserve happiness. He did not deserve to call himself "prince". He did not deserve THIS anymore.

He walked around the lab in a trance like state. He was started to hear voices and he knew that he was at his witts end. What was there left for him? As he continued walking on he looked over to a spool of rope on the shelf in the corner.

"Can I actually do this?"

He held the rope in his hand rubbing against the coarse brown coil. He sighed, "I can't take it anymore."

He took the rope and fashioned it into a noose. He threw it up in the air wrapping it around the overhead pipe. He slowly walked over to his chair and placed it under the dangling death sentence. He stepped up on the chair finally confident in one of the decisions he was making with his life. He wrapped the noose around his neck and said, "I just can't." Kicking the chair from under himself he let out a strained gasps for air.

Marshall flew through the open window of PG's lab, "Hey Gum butt, Fionna said you were tripping and that I should come and…"

He stopped dead in his tracks as he surveyed the room to see everything in disarray. He slowly drifted down to the floor, "Gumball" he whispered. He walked around concerned, "Maybe Fionna was right this place is trashed. Scattered papers, broken glass, green ooze, beheaded corpses? What the hell happened here?" He continued walking until he saw a pair of dangling legs, "GUMBALL!"

A/N: Well this was a one shot. I hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
